Pleasure Player
by AbstractHeart
Summary: It's Halloween and Rsalie is a cop for the night -and a very sexy one at that. Emmett is her "prisoner" but her form of punishment is exactly his style. On shot- another dose of citrusy, lemony goodness! Read and Review? Thanks a bunch!


Another lemony One-shot. Do I kind of suck at them? Let me know! *cough* Review ;) Enjoy it if its not all that lame! -Jasey Rae

* * *

The night was grey, and a bit foggy. The light condensation fogged up on the windows, blurring the direct luminance from the glowing moon in the dark sky. Stars twinkled and glittered and wind blew occasionally.

Inside Emmett lounged on the couch, his feet kicked up on the coffee table, remote in his hand as flicked through the channels on the television absentmindedly; everything seemed to be Halloween movies. The light was dim, a foot to ceiling lamp in the corner was on which lit up the whole room, including a lamp beside the couch, plus the glow of the television. He could hear the pitter patter of Rosalie's heals on the wooden floor above him. Why was she wearing heals? Were they going somewhere? Had he forgotten? Suddenly, Rosalie's footsteps stopped. After a while of looking through the T.V. guide -and finding nothing- he huffed and turned off the T.V. with a flick of the remote and laid his head against the back of the sofa. He began to get up, rising from the couch when a small hand pushed him back on the sofa. He grinned, he hadn't heard anybody come into the living room, but here she was. Rose, _his_ Rose. Rosalie's other hand slipped onto his other shoulder, massaging his muscles briefly before her hands slipped down his back. Rosalie kissed his neck repeatedly until Emmett felt cool metal around his wrists, and a loud clank.

"What the…?" Emmett turned his head to see Rosalie grinned at him as she stood up straight, "Well fuck me…" he murmured. Rosalie wore a short, very dark navy cop costume, small in all the right places. It hugged all of her curves. Her chest showed wear it wasn't buttoned. There were buttons down the whole middle of the dress, and a black belt on her waist that held a fake, plastic night stick, and an extra loop for what he assumed was for the handcuffs she just fastened around his wrists. There was a fake, golden badge above the left breast, and she wore a navy police hat over her long her golden curls. Over her thigh-high fishnets she wore black stiletto boots. She stood tall and proud, jutting her hip out with a smirk to match.

"You are under arrest…" Rosalie began in a very confident and superior tone. She strode around the side of the couch, her fingertips dragging lightly against his upper chest and shoulders as she moved. She climbed onto Emmett's lap, her hands resting flat against his chest. "You have the right to scream my name. Any you say can and will turn into moans of oblivion…" she added with a sultry smile. She slipped her hands up his chest until her arms hung loosely around her husband's neck.

Emmett chuckled and gave her a challenging look. "Oh yeah? Under what grounds? I think I at least get to know what my crime was…" he said, with a smug grin.

"Burglary…" she said simply. In return Emmett laughed.

"Care to tell me what I've stolen?" he questioned.

"My heart."

Emmett rose an eyebrow. "Really, Rose…"

"That's Officer Hale to you," she said with her haughty, superior attitude.

"Oh, so we're not even married now Ro-, I mean Officer Hale?" he asked, questioning why she didn't use the title Officer McCarty. She shook her head and began to kiss his neck.

"Not that I am complaining… but how is this a punishment?" he inquired.

"Oh, yes. I forgot to tell you the catch. There are two…" she began, holding up two of her fingers. "You cannot touch me… hence the handcuffs, and… you can't come until I say you can…" Rosalie licked her pouty lips slowly, obviously showing off for him.

"And what happens if I do?" Emmett challenged.

"You won't see this side of me for a very long time," Rose said slowly and quietly, leaning close to his ear. Emmett rose his eyebrows for a moment and smiled. He pushed his hips up, grinding himself against her briefly. Rosalie playfully glared at him.

"That wasn't in the rules…" he said with a smirk. She growled lightly and crawled her fingers down until her hands gripped his belt. Her honey hued eyes flickered up to meet his as she unbuckled it and slipped the belt from the loops of his dark jeans.

"You're going to pay for that," she told him deviously as she lifted from his lap and kneeled on the floor.

"That's not fair!" he complained, knowing what she had in mind, and with her little plan he was sure to come fast. She dropped Emmett's belt to the floor and unbuttoned his dark jeans, his pants following his belt. Rosalie lifted her eyebrow when she saw he wasn't wearing boxers.

"Hey, a guy can never be to ready… And it seems my instincts were right. Although I was expecting a French maid or a Cave girl…." Emmett said in defense with a crooked grin. His grin vanished into a completely blank and numb expression, his head leaning back against the back of the sofa as Rosalie's hand closed around his swollen member, her fingers running along his length. He pushed his hips forward, her slow movements along his erection driving him insane and helpless. Rosalie slowly moved her head toward him and he closed his eyes.

"Rose… please…" he whispered, not exactly sure if he was asking her to do or don't.

"Officer Hale…" she corrected him. Rose's closed hand slid up and down his shaft, until he felt her mouth closing around him. He rocked himself against her as she met his motions. Emmett could feel Rosalie relax her throat, and take him in fully.

"Ro-… Officer Hale…" he moaned, opening his eyes to meet her gaze. He wanted nothing more but to fist his fingers in her golden hair and guide her head for her, but the restraints on his wrist informed him that he couldn't. He _was_ a vampire, though, and he surely had extra strength. He figured he could break the cuffs so easily, but Rosalie would be pissed. He would have to wait for the perfect moment. Rosalie continued humming her mouth against his rock hard cock, her tongue sliding along his skin.

"Please, Officer… I'm going to come…" he murmured, his eyes alerting her to stop. But, since he was "in trouble" she wasn't going to go by his commands. Rosalie continued to take his length in her mouth and down her throat, until she nearly took him in fully. Emmett let out a wordless moan, and pushed his hips back and forth against her. Without warning, Rosalie pulled away and smirked. Emmett growled, and threw his head back again, leaning against the sofa. He waited for Rosalie again, but became nervous when he didn't feel any movements from her. He really hoped she wouldn't just have stopped there: that would really, fucking, suck -and not in the way he was previously enjoying. He opened his eyes to see Rosalie standing and watching him teasingly. His eyes were pleading but she shook her head.

"Come on Emmett…" she said leaning forward, her cleavage pushed in his face. If his hands were free her perfect breasts would be in his hands right now. "Am I making this hard for you?" Her fingers ran down his legs and up his chest. She ran her fingers under his grey long sleeved shirt, that was pushed up to just below his elbows. Her nails ran along his chest until she lifted his shirt over his head, throwing it over her shoulder. Rosalie pulled away to examine the perfect specimen that was her husband. Emmett writhed on the couch, waiting for contact from his wife.

To his delight, she began unbuttoning every button on her costume, until it was open all the way down the middle -after she had taken off her belt. The open costume revealed a black, lacey corset with panties to match, and apparently her fishnets were attached to a garter belt that just screamed 'Fuck me' . Rosalie watched as Emmett squirmed on the couch again. She was happy that she could make him feel so… wild. She unattached her fishnets from her belt and stepped out of it and her panties. Rose leaned forward to press her mouth to Emmett's before pulling away.

"I think… its time to put that mouth to good use…" Officer Hale said. She sat down on the arm of the couch and pressed the heel of her stiletto boot to his shoulder.

"Rose… I mean, Officer Hale my hands are kind of tied up. I don't know how you expect me to…" he trailed off, the look in her eyes telling him she didn't care.

"Find a way," she ordered with another seductive smile. Emmett turned so he faced her. Any other time he would have dove into his business, but with his hands tied up it was kind of difficult. He liked to pin her feet down, or clutch onto her hips, or drive his fingers into her, but this time that was not to happen. He leveled himself with her delicate petals and leaned forward. He slid his tongue up and down her labia, nibbling her soft skin as gently as possible. Rosalie -or Officer Hale rather- squirmed against his mouth. Emmett chuckled lightly, enjoying the small amounts of the upper hand that he had. He ran his mouth lightly over her clit, teasing her, and with the brief contact against her button she moaned.

"Unnff!" she let out. Emmett ran his tongue over her sensitive button again, which caused her writher under him. She pushed her soft mound into his face even more, so he figured it was time to give her a taste of her own medicine. Emmett drove his tongue into her quickly, and repeatedly trusted his tongue. He occasionally swirled his tongue around, catching every taste of every area, trying to satisfy every need of Rosalie's petals. She rocked her hips, pushing down on his tongue every time he pulled his tongue out of her.

"Emmett! Ah! Right there… again.. Ah!" she moaned, clutching his dark hair in tight little fists. He pulled away to give her a glare of jealousy. He imagined how good it felt to fist his hair in her fingers, like he wanted to do. She held his mouth against her when he began to suck her clit into his mouth, circling it with his tongue.

"Ohh, Emmett! Ahh!" she screamed, followed by a few wordless -and very loud- moans. Moans, that were making him impossibly harder. "I'm going to come. Oh right there. Ohh!"

Emmett pulled away from her and stood up, smirking. She shook her head. "Oh, no. I'm the officer. We're playing by my rules. Let's go dirty boy," she ordered, pulling his head back to her throbbing core. He rolled his eyes playfully, and with a sudden movement pushed his tongue deep into her, causing her to scream and instantly come -a little trick he used time to time. Rosalie moaned, and as soon as her orgasm was over she glared at him.

"That wasn't fair…" she complained with a menacing tone.

"That also wasn't against the rules, Officer," he retorted smugly.

"You'd better be nice, Emmett…" she threatened. Emmett's grin fell, and Rosalie's grew. She climbed onto his lap, where his erection was hard and straight as an arrow. Her arms were tight around Emmett's neck as she lowered herself down onto his member until he was fully inside of her.

The both of them moaned in unison, the warmth and tightness of Rosalie's soft mound driving him insane. Every part of Emmett seemed to be pushing against the bounds of his skin, fireworks setting off in his nerves. He fit inside of Rosalie perfectly, absolutely perfectly, and he lay his head back again. Rose lifted and again lowered herself slowly back onto him. He groaned in deep pleasure as she ground herself against him.

"Fuck…" he moaned. "You feel so good Officer Hale…" She lifted quicker this time, lowering herself again and again, repeating the motion, but it was still painfully too slow. And she was still wearing the fucking corset and hat. He wanted everything off: the shoes and fishnets too. But, she surely wouldn't listen to him, she would purposely leave them on to torture him.

Emmett pushed his hips up over and over, meeting her with quick thrusts until she was moaning. Rosalie let out a lout scream, sighing his name. Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back: he knew it was time. He pushed his wrists against the metal cuffs. She got really good ones: knowing he could break fake ones so easily. He twisted his hands and wrested around until the metal began to bend, and bend until they started to snap. He was very thankful that he didn't get a _real_ gift and instead got extra strength. He let the metal drop to the couch cushions, and instantly brought his hands to Rosalie hips, guiding her up and down on his shaft. Rosalie's eyes flew open and her head snapped up.

"How long have those been off?" she asked him, her final words slowing down with the quick thrust her made inside of her. Her eyes began to close again, her glare slackening, and her words turning into speechless moans.

Emmett's hands gripped her hat and threw it off, the hat landing behind the couch. He reached behind her, quickly unzipping her boots and pushed them until they fell off. He tore off her fishnets, the flimsy material ripping easily. And finally… the corset. He ripped that off eagerly and quickly, not caring if Rosalie was mad. He ignored her furious glare and dropped that to the floor beside his foot. Emmett's hand closed gently around her perfect breasts, handling them delicately before bringing his mouth to lick her areola, eliciting a moan from Rosalie.

Emmett gripped her hips again, guiding her up and down to ride his cock, making her take him all the way in. He held her to him, sitting in her for a minute before guiding her up and down.

"Emmett! Ah! Fuck! Oh God. I'm going to come! Fuuuck! Harder!" Rosalie moaned.

"Now who's in charge?" he asked haughtily. He grinded Rosalie against his swollen member, the feeling of Rosalie's body tight around him making his have to come.

"Shut up! I'm still the …." she trailed off, moaning again. "The cop!"

"Yes, Officer Hale," he said, guiding her up and down, his length driving in and out of her petals.

"Fuuck, Officer. I have to come. Please, let me come! Fuuucck! I can't hold it!" Emmett began moaning after a while. He made a quick jerk into her and soon Rosalie was coming, her walls clamping down around him making it impossible not to come: but she hadn't granted him his wish.

"Oh, Emmeett! I'm coming! Uuunnfff! Fuck. Yess!" she continued to grind herself against him. Her juices flowed onto him, making their thrusts quicker with each jerk.

"Fuuuck, Rose. Officer Hale. Please!" he pleaded, reaching down to press the palm of his hand to her clit and rubbing vigorously. "Please, I have to come!" Rosalie's hair swayed with each thrust the two made, her golden locks brushing against her soft, pale skin. Her honey colored irises matched her hair, and she wore only a light, sparkly eye shadow, and there was still a pink tint to her lips from her lipstick that was long gone.

"Fuck, Rose! I can't hold it! Ohh! You feel so good!" Emmett moaned over and over, as Rosalie came… twice. Her walls were tight around him, milking his shaft with each thrust, making him have to reach that euphoric ending that Rosalie wouldn't grant him access to. Emmett's fingers began digging into her hips, causing Rosalie to moan in both pleasure and pain. He knew she liked it rough, but this was his way of trying to hold on -trying not to come.

"Officer Hale!" she growled at him, that eventually turned into a pleasured screamed.

"Please! Officer Hale! I need to come, it fucking hurts!" he groaned, Rosalie never pausing to slid up and down his cock.

"You can come Emmett… Come on…" she began to coax -not that he needed it. With those words he instantly came… hard. The couple shook, their stomachs overcome with tremors. Rose pressed her body hard against his, her chin digging into his shoulder as she nibbled his neck lightly, her tongue gently running across his skin. Emmett's arms and hands pressed against her back, holding Rosalie to him as they shook and trembled. Their breath quickened by force of habit until they stopped shaking.

Emmett pulled away to look into Rosalie's eyes. He used his fingers to gingerly brush her hair from her face, and she blinked her eyes slowly as he did. He ran his fingers slowly down the side of her face, dusting his hand against her soft, alabaster skin.

"Hey there, Beautiful…" he said softly, smiling. Rosalie grinned and pushed her hair over to one side, revealing one of her pale shoulders.

"Hello, Handsome…" Rosalie chimed in reply as Emmett leaned forward to press his mouth to her bared shoulder. He swept his fingers down her beautiful, naked body. His eyes trailed down, praising her every feature. He truly was a lucky man to have her as his wife, for the rest of eternity.

Emmett moved and pressed Rosalie against the couch, laying her down on the sofa. He hovered above her, his hand planted beside her to hold himself over his wife.

Emmett leaned down to press his mouth to her neck.

"I love you Officer Hale… Rosalie McCarty…" he murmured, running his fingers through her golden hair, something he'd been dying to do.

"I love you too, Emmett…" she whispered, and leaned up to his ear. "Happy Halloween."

* * *

_**Disclaimer:: These characters belong to the ever popular Stephenie Meyer!**_


End file.
